


Rooftops

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-09
Updated: 2004-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Rooftops

Faith almost thought, falling, that if she spread her arms she would fly: but she was too busy holding her stomach, blood gouting so hot and fast over her hands it was hard to believe it was hers. Typical, to think more about Buffy's touch than about saving herself.

Evil people die on rooftops. Just her luck the Mayor's apartment was the penthouse.

Faith fell through a million coma dreams and never grew wings. The Watcher's Council found her on Angel's roof, ready to learn to fly.

When Buffy saved her, Faith took her hand and stayed on the ground.


End file.
